gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls und Panzer der Film/Trivia
In the audience watching the exhibition match is what appears to be an Araippe, Ooarai's yuru kyara. Araippe appears multiple times in Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! *A billboard on an overpass in Ooarai city depicts the Sunflower Sapporo sailing alongside a Type VII U-boat. *A sign near to the overpass depicts the silhouette of a Flakpanzer IV 3.7cm 'Ostwind'. *The Type 3 Chi-Nu misses a gear and slows suddenly during the opening credits, referencing Anteater Team's wrong gear change in Episode 10. *The large public viewing screens showing the match are mounted on a Leopold carriage identical to the mountings for the Krupp 28cm K5(E) railway artillery gun. *The Ooarai/Chi-Ha-Tan vs. St. Gloriana/Pravda Exhibition match contains multiple references to Ooarai's first ever Sensha-dō match against St. Gloriana in Episode 4: **The ambush at the OY line is a direct reference to Ooarai's initial kill-zone tactic; using Anglerfish Team to lure enemy targets into a kill-zone. In the original practice match, the inexperienced Ooarai teams blew their cover by opening fire on Anglerfish Team. **Rukuriri was ambushed in a similar parking lot by Duck Team, using the same trick to attack the rear of the Matilda. While Rukuriri was prepared for the Type 89B in this case, she wasn't expecting Fukuda. **Klara and Rosehip crash into the same shop that was hit by a Matilda whilst losing control on that corner. In the previous match, the Matilda was able to extricate itself and rejoin the chase, whilst in the film, the detonation of the Crusader's external fuel tank buries the T-34/85 under the rubble. **Rosehip's surprise reappearance at the end of the match is a mirror of Turtle Team, who lost a track early in the practice match, but conducted repairs and dramatically re-entered the battle, only to be quickly knocked out without making any significant contribution. *Whilst driving around the shopping complex, Fukuda hits her head on an overhanging sign. The sign advertises something called "World of SPG". This is a reference to the collaboration with Wargaming Japan and their MMO franchise World of Tanks. ''It is likely also foreshadowing the appearance of the Karl-Gerät 040. *There is a HMMWV 'Humvee' parked in the lot where Rukuriri is ambushed. *The Morals Committee Super Attack may be reference to Episode 9, where Midoriko Sono accuses the Pravda girls of breaking school regulations by deploying their IS-2. *The Ooarai beach is lined with tank traps. This most likely is a reference to the D-Day landings. *The role of the KV-2 is identical to its missive in Episode 9 - Protecting the flag tank. In both cases, the KV-2 is proved to be far less "trusty" than Katyusha claims. *Momo Kawashima announces that she has scored her first kill in an "official match" with her hit on Rosehip's Crusader. She actually scored a kill during the match against Maginot Girls Academy in the manga Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle!, but the battle between Ooarai and Maginot was not an official match. *Anteater Team are not with the other Sensha-dō teams in the bath after the exhibition match; they are instead shown in the games room. *One of the games in the games room is titled "World of SPG". This may be a reference to the collaboration with Wargaming Japan and their MMO franchise ''World of Tanks. *In the online game Anteater Team are playing, Nekonya has queued construction of an experimental model T29 Heavy Tank. *The C-5M Super Galaxy lands on an improvised runway made using the headlights of Type 95 Kurogane reconnaissance cars. *Saori Takebe worries aloud about the ability of the C-5M Super Galaxy's ability to take off with all the Ooarai tanks loaded on board. This would be lamp-shading the fact that the combined weight of Ooarai's eight Sensha-dō vehicles exceeds the lifting capacity of the real-life C-5M Super Galaxy. *In and around Shichiro Kodama's office are pictures and models of several tanks, including a Mark A Whippet, a Type 4 Chi-To, a Somua S35, a T-35, an M3 Stuart and an O-I experimental multi-turreted super-heavy tank. *Saori Takebe finds the notion of driving a tank for general transportation to be unconventional, yet it appears to be the norm in Kuromorimine. *Mako Reizei is visibly scared by the 'Boko Mansion' ride at the Boko Museum. *Miho's room at the Nishizumi residence contains a Panzerfaust AT recoilless launcher. *Whilst Ami Chōno arrived at Ooarai Girls High School by plane, she travels to Kuromorimine by helicopter. The gunship in question is a Kawasaki OH-1. *A poster in the Chiyo Shimada's house depicts a Tsar Tank. *The Panther practice tanks of Selection University are painted pink, likely a visual pun referencing the film series The Pink Panther. *Japan's adult national team is depicted to make use of IS-2 heavy tanks. *Miho's claim of tanks advancing even through pyroclastic flow references several Type 74 MBTs that performed volcanic surveillance missions during the 1991 Mt. Unzen volcanic disaster. *The ship that takes the Ooarai girls to and from the site of the annihilation match is the Sunflower Sapporo, an 18-hour ferry that travels between Ooarai and Tomakomai, a city southeast of Sapporo. *The night before the match, Darjeeling states a poem from Autumn Song by Paul Verlaine: "Long sobs of Autumn violins/ Wound my heart with a monotonous languor" This was a secret message sent to the French Resistance to rise up for Operation Overlord. *The machine behind Darjeeling in the same scene is the a Turing Bombe, an electrical device that broke the German Engima code. *Momo Kawashima smiles when the other schools come to reinforce Ooarai. *The Ooarai uniform is too big for Katyusha, as the sleeves hang past her hands. *In supplementary material, it is revealed that Anzio intended to bring their P40 to join the Ooarai Compound Team, but the P40 had taken prior damage in an exhibition match and could not be repaired on time. *Mika continues wearing her blue Finnish väinämöinen whilst in Ooarai uniform. *Kinuyo Nishi calls her tanks "brave steel lions", a term which was used to promote the Type 89B during WWII. *Outside the tent where the Ooarai Compound Team hold their tactics meeting there is a Simms Motor Scout, widely recognised as the first ever infantry fighting vehicle. *In the tent where the tactics meeting is held, an Enigma machine can be seen behind Kay. *During the tactics meeting, each commander proposes a different tactic representative of each school: **Darjeeling proposes the use of marching fire. This may be a reference to Allied trench warfare tactics in WWI. **Katyusha proposes the use of double envelopments and 'General Winter'. This is a reference to Operation Barbarossa and the Battle of Stalingrad. **Kay proposes the use of superior firepower and force concentration. This may be a reference to the tactics emphasised by the USA in the battles of Okinawa and Iwo Jima. **Erika Itsumi proposes effecting a quick breakthrough. This is a reference to the Wehrmacht Blitzkrieg. **Kinuyo Nishi maintains her belief that a Chi-Ha-Tan-style charge is the optimal strategy. **Anchovy requests that they make plans after taking a break to eat pasta. *Pepperoni implies that Anchovy's twin tails are a wig, a suggestion which Anchovy vehemently denies. In the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! it is revealed that while Anchovy's hair is real, she lets down her tails on occasions when she wants to avoid being noticed. *The hill contested by Team Sunflower in Operation Bumpy is designated as Hill 203. This is a reference to the Siege of Port Arthur during the Russo-Japanese War, where overwhelming Japanese artillery superiority eventually forced the entrenched Russian defenders from a strategically important hilltop. *While covering Katyusha's retreat, the KV-2 crew call their tank the "Monster", in reference to 'The Monster on the Highway', a manga based on the true tale of a single KV-2 halting an entire German Panzer division at the Battle of Raseiniai. *The act of the BT-42 jumping a chasm to attack the Karl-Gerät escorts is likely a reference to the record tank jump of 42 metres, which is held by another tank of the BT-series: A BT-7. *Carpaccio makes reference to the 6th of Sun-Tzu's 36 Stratagems: 'Clamour in the East, Attack in the West.' *The task of driving a tank down stairs is cited as being difficult to accomplish. However, at one point Mako Reizei drives the Panzer IV down a stairway in reverse. *At one of Chi-Ha-Tan's ambush positions, a 0-series 'Doctor Yellow' Shinkansen maintenance train and a Toei 6000 series tramcar are visible. *The butterfly constantly being observed by Saki Maruyama is a reference to the singer ChouCho (lit. Butterfly), who sang the opening and ending credits songs, "Glory Story" and "Piece of Youth" respectively. *Operation Mifune in the ferris wheel scene is a reference to Spielberg's comedy [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1941_(film) 1941], in which submarine fire destroys a ferris wheel and sends it rolling onto a pier and subsequently destroying a tank. The name of the operation references the movie Seven Samurai, in which Japanese actor Mifune Toshiro famously played the role of the enemy captain. Rabbit Team are also seen watching the film the night before the match (as they did with Kelly's Heroes in Episode 10 before the match against Kuromorimine). The same mocked up M3 Lee built from a Sherman tank appears (as Spielberg couldn't get his hands on a real M3 Lee as he wanted). *Caesar mistakes the rolling ferris wheel for a Tsar Tank while Erwin mistakes it for a Panjandrum. *As the Chi-Ha-Tan students prepare to implement Plan F, Kinuyo Nishi emboldens her comrades with a compelling speech. The wording of her address - "Ooarai's fate depends upon the result of this battle: Let every man do his utmost duty" - references Admiral Togo at the Battle of Tsushima. *Operation Macaroni Zwei is a reference to the Anzio OVA. In German, 'Zwei' means 'Two', so the name of the operation equates to 'Operation Macaroni 2'. *In the scene where the Type 89B and a Chi-Ha trap a Pershing by locking its gun barrel in place, the crew members of both tanks attempt to help by pushing against the inside walls of their tanks. This is a reference to Duck Team's role in immobilising the Maus during Episode 12. *Supplementary material reveals that the harassment tactics that Duck Team taught to the Chi-Ha-Tan members was recorded in the Chi-Ha-Tan tactics book and named 'Duck Operation' in their honour. *In front of the hedge maze is a statue of a Tortoise A39 Super Heavy Assault Tank. **The tortoise is set in a mock train depot with other tanks, complete with character faces. It is evidently the GuP Universe version of Thomas the Tank Engine. *The skirmish in the maze of hedges is likely inspired by the arcade game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tank_Battalion Tank Battalion], an early tank simulation video game. **The maze of hedges is also a reference to the Battle of Normandy, where the maze acts as Norman bocage (or called hedgerows by Americans) that made progress against the Germans defenders pretty difficult. Similarly, it is Selection University with their American tanks who are having difficulty against Ooarai's German vehicles. *The building where Duck Team and the Chi-Ha-Tan tanks fight against the M26 Pershings resembles a Landkreuzer P1000 Ratte, a German WWII Wonder Weapon project. *Leopon Team nickname themselves "Geronimo" in a Western decor whilst being chased by Pershing tanks. This is a reference to American General John J. Pershing who fought against the Apache chief Geronimo whilst he was a 2nd Lieutenant under the command of General Nelson Miles during the Indian Wars in 1886. *The attack by the Duck Team and Chi-Ha-Tan against Alice's Centurion is likened to Hiyodori Pass. This is a reference to the Tale of Heike, wherein at one point a battle was decided by a sudden cavalry charge down a steep slope to attack the enemy's rear. *The fact that the T28 Super Heavy Tank was defeated while crossing a bridge may be a reference to development-stage fears that the T28 would be too heavy to make use of bridges. *Rosehip's action of removing her speed limiter in her duel against the Chaffee is a reference to the real Crusader drivers in the North African Campaign of WWII, who often removed speed limiter, only to have their engines break down more often. *The Crusader making a jump over the canal at high speed as an allusion to when a trio of Cromwell's, ambushed whilst in the Netherlands, escaped by using their speed to jump across a 20ft gap. Two of the Cromwell tanks made the jump unharmed. The third, like Rosehip, crashed on the landing and flipped over. *The modified motor on the Tiger (P) has switches marked EPS (External Power Source), Stealth Mode and VTOL (Vertical Take-Off/Landing). *Nakajima's line when she boosts up the motor of the Tiger(P); "Go, Supersonic Prince!" is a reference to the late Brazilian Formula 1 driver Ayrton Senna who was called the Supersonic Prince in Japan. *As Katyusha rams Rumi's Pershing, the gunner of the T-34/85 can be seen using her main cannon to deflect the gun barrel of the Pershing to the side, causing the Pershing's shot to miss. This is a reference to an incident during the Korean War, where a UN Pershing experienced a North Korean T-34/85 employ an identical manoeuvre to prevent them from returning fire. *The extraordinary drifting abilities of the Bermuda Trio's Pershings and the Centurion make reference to Episode 10, wherein the automobile club members discuss the physics behind getting a tank to drift, and reckon that it might be possible on a ground with a low coefficient of friction (such as the pavement of the theme park) and after heavy rainfall (as seen in the annihilation match). *The plaza at the centre of the Theme Park contains the following military references: **A V-2/A4 guided ballistic missile. **A giant Panjandrum swing ride, mounted on a Saturn Five rocket-shaped base, surrounded by a wall of sandbags. **A MiG-23 mounted on a double-shot drop ride. **A picture of a V-173 'flying pancake' experimental aircraft on a pancake stall. *During the final battle in the central plaza, Alice Shimada signals a switch to High Explosive ammunition with a hand signal sometimes associated with warding off bad luck. Ironically, the outcome of the match was heavily influenced by the decidedly unlucky (for Alice) moment that the Boko ride walked in front of the Centurion's gun. *The students from Jatkosota High School left before the match against Selection University was finished. They watched the rest of the match on a television set. This may be a reference to Finland leaving the Axis Powers during WWII to make a separate peace treaty with Russia. **In the Drama CD it is revealed the Mika pinched food from the Selection University supply, and likely wanted to make herself scarce before they found out. *At the end of the annihilation match, Yuzu Koyama also begins crying, referencing Episode 12 when she reprehended Momo Kawashima for breaking down in tears after their tournament victory. *The members of each school return to their respective school carriers via a different means of transportation: **The Jatkosota students leave on a Uisko-class Landing craft. **The Saunders students return in their C-5M Super Galaxy transport plane. **The St. Gloriana Girls High School carrier is docked nearby. **The Pravda girls return via a Zubr-class hovercraft. **The Kuromorimine students travel in an LZ 127 Graf Zeppelin. **The Chi-Ha-Tan crews ride a K2 Steam Locomotive. **The Anzio girls load their tankette into the back of a Fiat-SPA 38R truck. **The Ooarai students make the journey on the ferry Sunflower Sapporo. *During the ending credits, Mako Reizei and Midoriko Sono spot their schoolship faster than any of the other girls. This is a reference to Episode 9 where they were both revealed to have 20/10 vision. *Aya Oono's glasses are broken when the M3 Lee is immobilised by Alice Shimada. She evidently does not have a spare pair, as in the ending credits, it can be seen that she is still wearing the broken glasses. *During the ending credits, the members of Selection University are seen visiting the Boko Museum, which has undergone restoration. Even though the university team lost the match, Chiyo sponsored the restoration, this being due to her motherly attachment to Alice. *In the ending credits, Alice transfers the Boko ride to the Boko Museum, places it on exhibit and names it 'Woitek'. The name, and the design of the ride, is a tribute to the soldier bear Wojtek, who was adopted and eventually recruited by the Polish Army during WWII. Wojtek contributed to the Battle of Monte Cassino by carrying artillery shells to the frontline. *In the spin off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! it is revealed that Renta Tsuji is still furiously determined to close down Ooarai Girls High School for undisclosed personal reasons. However, it is shown that neither MEXT, nor the Sensha-dō Federation, nor the representatives of any other Sensha-dō school (including Selection University) remain in support of his endeavour. Continuity Errors *From the moment where Sunflower are assaulted by the Karl and the moment Ooarai's little task force saw it, at least seven shots are seen while there is only four shells on the grounds. **Shot #1 is fired at Sunflower on the hill at 1:12:48. **Shot #2 is fired at Sunflower immobilizing the two Panthers at 1:13:21. **Shot #3 is fired at Sunflower on the hill at 1:13:48. **Shot #4 is fired at Sunflower when the retreat at 1:14:09. **Shot #5 is fired at Pravda tanks at 1:14:22. **Shot #6 is fired on Klara immobilizing her at 1:15:24. **Shot #7 is fired near a tank (presumed to be Rosehip) at 1:18:24. **Only four shells on the ground at 1:19:28 and 1:19:39. *During the skirmish in the Theme Park Leopon Team take a shot destroying their 5th track wheel on the left side. The missing track will keep reappears and disappears during the battle. Leopon's Missing Track 1.png|1:33:09 - One of Leopon's left track wheels is destroyed by a Pershing. Leopon's Missing Track 2.png|1:36:31 - The destroyed track wheel reappears with still the trace of the impact. Leopon's Missing Track 3.png|1:37:38 - The destroyed track wheel is still here and the trace of the impact disappears. Leopon's Missing Track 4.png|1:38:59 - The destroyed track wheel is still here and the trace of the impact reappears. Leopon's Missing Track 5.png|1:39:03 - The destroyed track wheel disappears. Leopon's Missing Track 6.png|1:39:12 - The destroyed track wheel came back again.